Lego Stop Motion - Infinity Brick
'''lego Stop Motion - Infinity Brick '''is a Stop Motion animation video create by Richbatman Studio. It this is 11th LEGO Marvel Stop Motion. Plot The video begins with Thanos speech to his army. He then order them to kill avengers and bring him the Infinity Brick to him. Captain Marvel insult Thanos by saying "You will brun for this", but she was been executed by Ronan by been hit by his hammer. Leaving Black Panther the only survivor. The army fly to earth to find the Infinity Brick. On Earth we see Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and Thor on a Quinjet to find the Brick. Bruce think he will be in tow location. So, they decide to make tow team to find in the tow place. Steve then order Banner to stay on the Quinjet if something wrong. Then we see the Cap team (Captain America, Winter Soldier, Scarlett Witch, Falcon, Black Widow, Ant Man and Hawkeye) on some truck on scout mission. Then they stop, and Hawkeye ask to Cap what going on. The road was blocked but been removed by Scarlett Witch. At the time they been spy by HYDRA with Baron Von Strucker and Crossbones. The team arrive and Cap order Bucky on the tower, Falcon for scout and the other to find the brick. They finally find the Brick, but when he try to tell the other he find it, Flacon has been shot by Crossbones. The Brick awaken undead Iron Legions. But the Legions has been destroy by Scarlett Witch. HYDRA try to attack Winter Soldier, that make the second team (lead by Iron Man) to attack. Falcon was finally killed by an Extremis Soldier, that make Captain America to attack them for avenge the death of his friend. Meanwhile, Bucky attack the HYDRA henchmen and kill Strucker. But Crossbones decapited his metal arm a slay him, killing Bucky for good. Ant-Man attack him and killed by Quicksilver. The Iron Man team arrive to clean up. They suddenly attacked by the Ultron sentry before being destroy by Quicksilver. Thanos' army arrive. Ultron order the avenger to give them the brick or Black Panter die. Black Panter has been save by Ant-Man. Scott Lang and T'Challa attack some of the Thanos' army but there both killed during the fight. During Thor fighting Ultron, Iron Man order Cap to escape with the brick. At the way, an HYDRA vehicule charge on them. Cap awake and see Hawkeye and Black Widow. Bruce Banner arrive on the Quinjet but the ship crash and turning Banner into Hulk. Ultron try to catch the Brick but was destroy by Hulk. he was shot by a laser from Star-Lord. It was the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Guardians help the Avenger by destroying all of Thanos' army. But Loki kill the Twins and use the brick to teleport to Thanos lair. Thor has being teleported to the lair to and kill Loki. But he was also killed by Thanos. Thanos arrive on earth and Use his power to kill most of the heroes. The video end with Drax cut off Thanos arm and use it to teleport Thanos somwhere else. Captain America, Iron Man and Drax was the only survivor of the Avenger. Cast * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Bruce Banner/Hulk (Death) * Thor (Only appearance; dies) * Thanos * Carol Denver/Captain Marvel (Only appearance; dies) * Sam Wilson/Falcon (Only appearance; dies) * Ultron (Death) * Groot (Only appearance; dies) * Rocket Racoon as (Only appearance; dies) * The Other (?) (Only appearance) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye as (Only appearance; dies) * T'Challa/Black Panther (Only appearance; dies) * Korath the Pursuer (Only appearance; dies) * Nebula (Only appearance; dies) * Loki * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Death) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Only appearance; dies) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch (Death) * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Death) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Death) * Baron Von Strucker (Only appearance; dies) * Brock Rumblow/Crossbones (Only appearance; dies) * Vision (Death) * Ronan (Death) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Only appearance; dies) * Gamora (Only appearance; dies) * Drax Trivia * When the Bruce Banner was crashing on the Quinjet he has a terrorize face. This face his from Frodo from the Lord of the Ring set 9470. original video Category:Richbatman Studio Category:Infinity War Category:2016 Category:January 2016